A Eulogy for Bonnie Bennett
by S. A. Arkenburgh
Summary: After a summer of ignorance to it, the group finally finds out that Bonnie is dead, and Caroline takes it the hardest. The worst part is the funeral. Bonnie is there, but what do you do when your best friend cries at your own funeral?


What do you do when one of your best friends cries at your own funeral? This question echoed through Bonnie's subconscious as she watched Caroline's black tears leave dark streaks down her face from her mascara. Life wasn't fair, and people got screwed for some unknown reasons, but in the end, the people around you are the ones who suffer.

The summer had passed too quickly to get everything together. Caroline tried calling Bonnie all of the time, but nobody ever picked up. Jeremy kept her secret: don't tell anybody that Bonnie is dead. Instead, he told people she'd spent the summer with her mother.

When the summer came to an end, Caroline decided to take a road trip up to see her best friend, but when she'd arrived at the home to see her, Bonnie wasn't there. Her mother was even surprised to hear that she'd said she'd be spending the summer with her.

"I haven't heard from Bonnie since the last time I was in Mystic Falls," Abby Bennett said.

Caroline spent the rest of her time crying. If Bonnie wasn't with her mother, then she'd obviously gone to a place where she couldn't be reached.

Jeremy wasn't the one to tell her, but when her body was finally found by some explorers underground, Caroline knew it was her. Her body was well-preserved, but of course, witches who didn't use power tended to be younger, and they couldn't use power when they were dead.

"Now, Caroline Forbes would like to say a few words," Bonnie's father said from the pulpit of the funeral home.

Caroline tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, but the black makeup stains were still slightly visible.

As she made her way up to the front of the room, Bonnie followed behind. She had nothing to worry about since Jeremy was the only person that could see her, and he wasn't here since everybody had already attended his funeral.

Caroline stood with an almost expressionless face and spoke, "I've had to attend way too many funerals in the past few years. Grayson Gilbert, Miranda Gilbert, Jenna Sommers, Alaric Saltzman, Mr. Lockwood, Mrs. Lockwood, Vicki Donovan, John Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert and my father are just naming a few. Now I'm at another one, and it's most definitely the worst yet. Bonnie Bennett has been one of my best friends since elementary school. She had brains, bravery, and beauty. I guess that's why she was named "Bonnie"-all of her traits seemed to start with a "b". I don't have a speech prepared, and I'm not sure what to say. How is it possible to be consoled when a best friend or daughter dies? Bonnie was eighteen years old. Just like most of us in the room, we're just now taking flight on our journey through life. It seems terrible to think that her journey has ended before it began. Graduating was the only thing she truly experienced as an adult taking on this world without parental guidance every step of the way. I've loved Bonnie through everything, and it kills me to find that our plans have gone awry with no chance of fixing them. There's no more hope of rooming together at college, planning outfits for special events, or simply talking to one another until the early hours of the next morning, unaware of the time because we were having too much fun. To think that'll never happen again makes me want to crawl in a dark cave and simply lay there until I cease to exist. I'd like people to take this as a lesson: life is short, so live it to the fullest while you're still able to. I loved Bonnie, and I know she's here, though I cannot see her, hear her, or speak to her. She was my best friend, and she'll continue to have a piece of my heart even in her death. While I didn't prepare a speech, I did attempt to be creative and write a poem. It was the least I could do after everything Bonnie had given me."

Everybody was in tears, and Bonnie's heart broke as Caroline's words flowed through the room in iambic pentameter:

"People couldn't help but smile,

When you were around.

I hope you rest peacefully,

Oh, how I hope you're safe and sound.

While my heartache may fade,

My memories will stay.

I hope you know I loved you,

And was with you all the way.

Your aura was magical;

Like you'd cast a spell,

On everyone around you,

So they'd think you were swell.

That last line was corny,

And I hope you laughed,

You should know, surely,

That I tried at best.

I'll always love you, Bonnie,

But you're with your Grams,

And all the other ones lost,

Like Jenna and my dad.

I can't say I'll not miss you,

And I can't say I'll not grieve,

But I _can_ say that I love you,

And wish that happiness is what you receive."

Caroline broke down in tears on the last word, and she had to be escorted out of the funeral home, and Bonnie didn't know how to comfort her…

Because, really, what do you do when your best friend cries at your own funeral?


End file.
